Untitled Furio Romance
by Jenniveve
Summary: Furio begins a romance with a girl who has loose ties to the Soprano Family. The R rating is just to be safe. I'm not sure where this will go in future chapters... Also, when I say "RomanceHumor", understand that I only promise to attempt "humor". Ple
1. Look Who's Here

Outside The Bing the air was moist. It had rained the night before and the August heat hadn't dried things out yet. It was quiet and two pigeons happily pecked through the garbage spilled over the side of the dumpster. They were interrupted by the white Cadillac that pulled into the parking lot. "Ey! Look who's here." Tony was stepping out of the passenger side of the car. Furio followed his gaze to a car. "Who is dees?" "Name's Jen. Her dad's a friend. She works in the city for some designer or somethin'. Makes suits for Sil." "She is how old?" Tony gave Furio a half smile. "Old enough for you ta ask about. She's twenty somethin'. Let me tell you somethin' about this girl. She's a class act. She don't ask no questions about what's goin' on around here and anytime anyone asks her about it she knows how ta keep her mouth shut." Furio nodded and followed Tony inside. "Besides, she's got class. Most women who live like her would come in here and snub everyone one of these girls", he gestured to a group of dancers standing the corner. "Jen treats em like she would anyone else. Like people, like friends even. She don't act like she's no better than anyone else." "So, if she worka for some designer, why she come all the way here for Silvio?" "He's a friend to her father. He helped her out when she first moved here." "You mean he a.." Furio made a gesture with his fist and crotch. "Na! Didn't you hear me? He's a friend to her father! He hired her to make a couple suits for him an' outfits for a few of the girls. She did a good job, so he keeps buyin' suits from her and she gives 'im a good price." Tony opened the door to the back room and walked in with Furio right behind him.


	2. Suits and Coffee

A girl in a white suit stood in front of Sil with her back to the door.

"Since when do your girls wear suits to work?" Silvio, Paulie, Christopher and the girl turned towards the door. The girl smiled and gave Tony a hug. He kissed her on both cheeks. "You know I'm just teasin', Jen. Your tits are too small to be one of his girls." Everyone laughed except Jen. "I guess that means that you'll be starting here any day now?" Furio instantly prepared for Tony's reaction, which was sure to be unpleasant. To his surprise, Tony laughed and the guys all "ooh'd". "You're lucky you're cute when you're a smart ass, Jen". "I know. I'm adorable." Tony hugged her again. "Let me introduce you to someone. This is Furio, a friend from over there. Furio, Jen". "Is pleasure to meet you. I am very impressed by anyone who can, how they say, 'bust Tony's balls' and get away with it. Especially a woman." Jen laughed, "Thanks, I think. It's nice to meet you too." Furio kissed her hand. "So", Silvio began, "if you kids are done with the introductions and bullshit, I believe Jen was gonna give me my suit to try on." Jen picked up a garment bag off of a near-by chair and carried it over to Silvio. Furio didn't know what the suits that she made looked like, but he knew he liked the one she was wearing. It was very tailored and the pants sat low on her hips so that just a little skin peeked out between the waistband and the hem of her jacket. The lapels opened into a slim "V" about half-way up her chest and she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. Being an admirer of fashion himself, (as could be seen from his colorful Italian shirts), Furio knew that the suit was well made and appreciated the fact that you weren't really seeing as much skin as you thought you were. Like Tony said, she had class. "Anyhow. Jen," Paulie was reclining in one of the chairs near the pool table, "you gonna tell us what's in that Dean and Deluca bag, or just make us sniff it out?" "You guys know I never come to see you empty handed." Jen reached for the bag that was sitting near her feet. "Good thing I brought extra." Jen glanced up at Furio who was trying to discreetly glance down her jacket. "Let's see... We've got coffee and I also picked up some cinnamon rolls at Panera." Jen took the food and drinks out of the bag and set them on the table. "How's Ade?" "She's good. You should go out some time." "I'll give her a call. I'm working on a line she would love." Christopher sat up straight. "Hey now! Don't go givin' her any ideas! I don't mean to be rude Jen, but there ain't no way I'm buyin' her clothes from you right now. They're too fuckin' expensive." "Don't worry about it! They aren't even made yet, just sketches! Besides, I was thinking that now that she's running the Crazy Horse she could wear some of my pieces, not the stuff I do for Oscar. You know, help get me some exposure." "No offense", Paulie looked at Christopher and back at Jen. "but you gotta know people higher up than Adrianna." "A lot of people go to the Crazy Horse. I want to get in on the young adult market. You know, the clubs. Besides, Adrianna's gorgeous. Everything would look great on her and she would have everyone asking where it came from." The bathroom door opened and Silvio stepped out. Tony gave a low whistle. The suit Silvio was wearing was black with a slight sheen to it. It had wide lapels and the pants were cuffed. He was also wearing a cobalt blue shirt with a saffron tie. "Hey, I know I look good." Silvio shot his cuffs. "Do you like it?" "It's a piece of art, Jen". Silvio gave her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled broadly. "How's the fit? The pants look a little long, but the jacket looks good..." "Hey. Howa much you charge for suit lika dis?" Furio had moved closer to inspect the tie. "Well, I give Sil a special price and since I haven't really got my own line started yet, I don't know what I would charge someone else. The suits I design for Oscar sell for upwards of $20,000 though..." "Dis Oscar; he is Oscar de la Renta?" "Yeah. I had an internship with him in college..." "What is this? A job interview? After you do whatever the fuck it is you need to do with these pants, our business is done for the day and we're gonna sit down so you can tell us what's goin' on in your life." Silvio indicated that this was the end of the conversation by sticking out his lower lip and nodding. "Do I smell cinnamon?" Jen laughed and kneeled down to pin the cuffs of his pants. "T, can we go in the other room for a minute?" Christopher nodded towards Paulie. "Sure Chrissy." Jen glanced up as the three of them walked towards the door. "OK. All finished. Are you sure that's the only thing I need to fix?" "Honey, it's beautiful." Silvio left to change. Jen turned to face Furio. She smiled and bit her lower lip, wondering if he or anyone else had noticed that she kept looking at him. "So, will you be in the States for long?" "Is not really a set time." "Oh. Are you enjoying your stay so far?" "Yes. The guys are very good. Is different here though." Jen laughed. "I would imagine so. Have you spent much time in the city?" "I have no had much time there. Only occasional lunches and such." He gave her a devilish smile. "If only I know someone to show me around, maybe I could spend more time there." "Hmm. If only." Tony, Christopher and Paulie came back in. "So, she wouldn't come home askin' me ta buy her nothin'?" Furio liked her. She was different from the women he usually met, and definitely from the women he usually chased. Really there wasn't usually very much chasing at all. Women tended to give in pretty easily to Furio. They were always pretty, but not always so sophisticated. He liked that she was hard to classify. She was very feminine. She had nice breasts, (he would have said a B-cup and this was an area he was definitely experienced in). Her waist was small and she actually had an ass. Since coming to the United States, Furio had been noticing how many women were far too skinny for his taste. Jenn was slim, but she still had a body he could hold on to. Suddenly Furio realized that if he didn't focus on another part of her that he would have a visible problem. His eyes moved to her face. She was beautiful. She had almond shaped hazel eyes and her dark brown hair fell half-way down her back ending in large, soft curls. She had full lips and a great smile. At the same time though, she had guts. From what Tony had said outside, she obviously had a good idea, (if she didn't flat out know), about the kind of business they were in. Still, she could have a comfortable conversation with them and even dish it out if she wanted to. That's something most men wouldn't dare with Tony. And Tony had definitely been right about her having class. She dressed professionally, but she was sexier than any woman Furio had in recent memory. A lot of people aren't comfortable in suits, but she wore it like a second skin. It briefly occurred to him that Adrianna might benefit from some of Jenn's clothing. "Hello! Earth to Furio!" Furio was suddenly aware that Christopher had been talking to him. "What?" "I said, 'You comin'?" "Where?" "To Vesuvio." "Why?" "Jesus! Where the fuck are you?! We're takin' her ta lunch before she goes back ta the city." The others were making their way out the back door of the club when Tony threw a strange look and a grin back at Furio.


	3. Vesuvio

"Oh, my God! Look who's blessed us with her presence!" Artie was wiping his hands on a towel as he came out of the kitchen. "Hey! How are you?" Jen gave him a hug. Furio was wondering if he would get a hug when she left. "You are in luck! I have a new dish that you guys are trying today. I want your opinions." Artie looked around at all of them. "Carm and Ro just left." "Oh. I'm sorry I missed her. I haven't seen Carmella in ages..." "Ah, she's the same." Tony shrugged. "I'll tell her you said hello." "Thanks". Artie led them to a large round table near the center of the restaurant. Furio made his way to the seat Jen was heading for. "Allow me." He pulled the chair out for her. Each of the guys made a coughing noise in an effort to stifle a laugh. Artie raised his eyebrows and smiled at Tony before disappearing back into the kitchen. "Well, gentlemen, I wish I could stay longer, but I have to present some sketches this afternoon and start looking at fabric, so I will have to be going." "Well, Sweetheart, we wish you could stay longer too, but we also have business to take care of." Paulie glanced at Christopher who nodded. Jen stood to leave. "Sil, I'll bring your suit back later this week." "There's no rush. You're busy." Furio couldn't help but notice that the guys treated Jen differently than they treated other people. They treated her half-way like a daughter and half-way like a friend. She made a circle around the table, kissing each man on the cheek. When she reached Furio she stopped and looked at him. She smiled. "Good luck meeting someone who knows the city." Then she walked out of the restaurant.


	4. Not the First

"So, Tony", Furio stopped the car at a red light. "Jen..." "I knew it". Tony luaghed. "I knew when I saw her car at the Bing that you'd be askin' about her." "So. Tell me." "Well, like I said. Her father's a friend." "Who ees he?" "Nobody you'd know. He's, uh, not an asssociate. His family, they made liquer during Prohibition. You know what that is?" Furio nodded as he accelerated. "Well, Sil still buys some stuff from 'em. Her dad though, he's just a friend." "She is off-limits?" He looked at Tony out of the corner of his eye. Tony chuckled. "Well, she ain't off-limits per say, but be straight with er. Don't let her think it's more than it is. We all love that girl." "I am always straight with them! I no tell women anything except what is going on!" "Alright, alright. I'm just sayin." The car stopped and Tony opened his door and laughed again. "By the way- good luck". Jen thanked the cab driver and handed him her fare. She was walking back across the parking lot to her car and thinking. What are they telling him about me? Did he even ask about me? O f course he asked about me, he was staring at me enough. Though that doesn't mean he asked. He was cute though... No. Cute's not the right word.. He was sexy. What a body... She turned on the radio and the AC and headed out. Back in the car Furio turned to Tony. "Why you say 'good luck'?" Tony shook his head. "You aren't the first." "I am not first what?" "First to try! You shoulda seen Christopher when he first met her! Bought her a fuckin' gold bracelet. You know what she did? Said thanks and kissed him on the cheek. That's it. Not that she's cold or anything, she's just picky. She knows who she wants for friends and who she wants for more I guess. A.J., he was crazy about her for a while and nothin' but Nintendo catches that kids interest." "She does not date much?" "She dates. Dated Ben Archer for a little while." "The actor? Why no more?" "Caught him cheatin' on her. That girl is tough. She walked into a bar with her friend and saw him sittin' there wih his arm around some girl. Then he leaned over and kissed her. Jen called him out right there. He tried to weasle his way out of it, but what the fuck, she saw him do it. She went to leave and he called her a bitch. Jen walked right back over and sucker punched him, turned around and walked out." Furio laughed out loud, but was once again impressed. "She punch him?! He is a huge man!" "She didn't give a fuck." Furio smiled. He liked this girl more and more.


	5. Tony: The Matchmaker

Jen waved at Laura and Joy as she passed the stage at the Bing. Joy smiled, but Laura's attention was focused on a customer holding a fifty dollar bill. She knocked on the door to the back room. "Who is it?" It was Silvio's voice. "Me." The door opened and Jen walked in. "Here is your suit, Sir." Jen handed him the garment bag she was carrying. "Want to try it on again just to be sure?" "Nah. It's fine." "OK, well, call if you need anything else done to it." "I will, Sweetheart." Tony came into view. "You got a minute?" "Sure", Jen answered. "What do you need?" "I got a friend who's been asking about you." "Well", said Jen innocently, "I like Italian men and I like accents..." "Perfect. I'm Italian and I got an accent." He smiled at her. "I didn't mean Jersey accents!" She laughed. "Jen, Tony, you two want somethin' ta drink?" "I'll have a beer.", said Tony. "Make that two". Silvio went out of the room. "Seriously, Jen. What should I tell Furio." "Tell him he's hott." "Yeah. I'll get that message right to 'im. 'Furio, yer a sexy motha fucka.' How's that?" Jen pursed her lips and then laughed at him. "I don't know... Anything I should know before I decide?" Tony looked at her for a minute. "Sit down." They took seats across from each other. "Alright. I'm sure you know he works with us." Jen nodded. "He's a hard guy, but I've neva seen him treat any of the women he goes afta with anything but respect. I told him that if he tried to talk to you, that he betta be straight with you. I couldn't say fa sure, but I'd bet money that he ain't lookin' fer a long, one-on-one relationship." Jen looked Tony in the eye and didn't say anything for a minute. "Tell him that if he wants to see the city, he should give me a call." The door swung open. "Two beers!"


	6. Sewing Circle

It was Friday and Furio was going crazy. He was pretending to look at Playboy, but in actuality he wasn't even seeing the pictures. Tony had talked to Jen for him on Wednesday. He had been trying to play it cool by not calling her the second Tony gave him her number. He didn't get it. Usually this would have been easy for him. No, usually he wouldn't have cared about how it looked and he would have called whenever he felt like it. He could call now, or he could wait until... "Furio." He jumped and looked up at Tony. Paulie squinted at him. "What the fuck is this? You're here for how long and I don't see nothin' phase you at all, you meet some broad and you're jumpin' every time someone says your name and talkin' to ya is like talkin' to a wall!" "Yo, Paulie, all due respect", Chris had looked up, "Jen ain't just 'some broad'." Silvio shrugged and nodded. "No sheet!" Everyone turned back to Furio. "I never have this problem before! I see her everywhere! I can no stop thinking about her! Is enough to make me crazy! Even the Playboy is no help! I am almost ashame to say, but I don't even want the whores!" Paulie whistled and shook his head. "My friend, you have got it bad." "You even call her yet?" "Tony, I don't know when! Do I call now? What do I say? I never even have to think about it before!". "Look man", Chris put a hand on Furio's shoulder. "Just call. She said it was cool. Ask if you can take her out tomorrow. I don't know, say you want to go sightseeing in the afternoon and ask to take her out for dinner and to a club in the evening." "This is good. Thank you, Christopher." Furio went to the bar to use the phone.

Silvio slapped his forehead. "My bar is turning into a fucking sewing circle."


	7. Friday Night

Furio walked out onto the street. It was a hot night and he was glad that he had opted to wear a T- shirt. He opened the door to his car and stepped in. It still smelled like the Fazolli's he and Tony had for lunch. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't especially care. He just needed to go somewhere. What is going on? Furio started the engine and pulled away from the curb. I have never had this problem before. Maybe after I have had her, I'll be able to stop thinking about her. I wish I were seeing her tonight. What would it look like if I just went over now? I would look desperate, and that is one thing Furio Giunta is not. Well, that is one thing I will not appear to be, even if I ... Furio slammed on the brakes. A boy on a skateboard was almost touching the hood of his car. "What the fuck!? Watch where you're going, Asshole!" Furio was out of the car in what could only be a fraction of a second. "Who you think you are talking to? To me?" The boys eyes grew wide and he took a few steps backwards. "You do no talk to me like that!" Furio grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to his face. "I will crush you into pavement next time." With that, Furio shoved the boy to the side of the street and got back in his car. Seeing that the boy had dropped his skateboard, he put the car in reverse and then, tires squealing, flew forward and crushed it 'into pavement'. Furio turned on the radio. "Aaaarrghhh!" The song playing was "I Want You to Want Me". Damn it! This is absolutely ridiculous! I can have any girl I want here. I could go to The Bing right now and have my pick, no questions asked. Why do I have to think about this girl? Furio groaned. He had driven himself towards the tunnel that led to New York City. At home in her apartment, Jen unbuttoned her shirt, took it off, and threw it across the room onto a large, red, overstuffed armchair. Then she unzipped her skirt and tossed it on top. Slipping off her shoes, she unfastened her garter belt from around her waist and hopping on one foot, slipped off her stockings, adding them to the pile. Just then her buzzer rang. "Fabulous." She pressed the button. "Yes?" "Miss, there is a young man here for you. He gave the name 'Furio'." Heat rushed to Jen's cheeks. Fully aware that she was in her underwear, but thankful that her hair and makeup were still done, she pressed the button again. "Thank you. Send him up." The second she released the button, Jen was sprinting across the living room, nearly tripping over her own feet. She burst through the bathroom door and reached for the robe hanging on the back of it, instantly realizing that it was the fuzzy, pink, 'princess' robe that her dad had bought her for Christmas that past year. "Dammit!" She spun around and lifted the lid of the clothes hamper, finding it empty. "Shit!" She dashed back to the door and in a moment of panic became aware that it opened the other way. Then she crashed. "Sonovabitchmothafu..." There was a knock at the door. "Just a minute!" Rubbing her elbow, Jen ran for her bedroom. She threw open the closet door and grabbed the first remotely sexy thing she saw. Interestingly enough, it was a silk kimono that she bought as a souvenir from Epcot Center. It was covered in a design of multicolored flowers that were embroidered heavily at the bottom and grew thinner towards the top. Running to the door, she stole a glance in the mirror across the room. Stopping, Jen took a few deep breaths and looked through the peek hole. Oh, he's even better looking than I'd remembered. I didn't realize that was possible... She opened the door. Furio smiled at her and his eyes ran down the length of her body. "You have no plans tonight?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Um, no. Did I misunderstand? Aren't we going out tomorrow?" "You understand. I was in neighborhood." "You live 45 minutes away." Furio nearly blushed. "I was in_ a_ neighborhood..." Jen laughed. "Come in." Jen stepped back into her apartment and Furio followed. "Have you eaten yet? I haven't and I'm starved." "Then we eat. Where you want to go?" "I don't know. It's your tour of the city." Jen put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to one side. "We can go anywhere you want. Have you heard of any restaurants you want to try? Or, if you tell me a type of food, I can suggest one..." "I have heard of thees place, is called The Spot. Is club; yes?" "Yeah. It's pretty popular. It's pretty high-end too though. Think you want to go?" "Am I dressing well?" Furio held out his arms and Jen willed her knees not to give way. His T- shirt was tight and he had a great chest and arms. She tried not to look too long and her gaze traveled downward. "You look great. Let me go put something on." Furio took a look around the living room and then watched Jen leave. He wondered what she had on under her robe. Maybe nothing... Then he noticed the pile of clothing on the chair. He groaned. "Did you say something?", Jen called from the bedroom. "No. Is nothing." Furio looked around again. There were photographs everywhere. The walls were covered in frames of every size and more were set out on tables and on the mantle. He moved to the wall. The first picture he looked at was in a dark wooden frame. It was a younger looking Jen in a green formal dress, standing next to a boy in a tuxedo. The next was of two girls hugging. One was in a stage costume of some kind. To the right of that photo was a caricature of Jen and two other people. Then a picture of Jen and a group of people at Disney World. Furio noticed the mantle. There was a picture of two young girls. He could tell that one was Jen. The other girl was from the picture of the two hugging. Next to that frame was a shadow box. It held a matchbox car, a monkey from that little kids game; what was it called? It also held a small ceramic boat, a glass unicorn, and a rock with 'Niagara Falls' written on it. "They remind me of my friends." Furio turned to see Jen in a short, bright blue dress that fell off one shoulder. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, just like it had been when he came in, but she had darkened her eye makeup and changed her lip color. "For different reasons, obviously. One year for Christmas, my friend Jack bought us all cars." She pointed to the matchbox car. "When she came box from vacation, another friend brought us all 'a little piece of Niagara'. The photos are from anywhere and everywhere." Jen looked around the room and smiled. She was beautiful. Furio was sure she knew this, but he wanted to tell her anyway. "You are looking amazing." Jen beamed at him. "You look pretty nice yourself." She put a hand on his arm and led him to the door, picking up a purse as they left.


	8. Out the Door

On this trip through the apartment lobby Furio took the time to look around. It was old. The ceilings were molded plaster and the floors were marble.

"Hey! Johnathan! I'm glad to see your back on duty!" Jen high-fived a young boy in the lobby. He could only be six. He was joggling a miniature soccer ball and he had a cast on his arm. "I heard you took a nasty hit."

"Yeah! Tommy kicked the ball as hard as he could and it hit me in the tummy! Then I fell real hard! Then Joey stepped on my arm, only Mom said he didn't mean to. He was just running real fast and couldn't stop. Everyone heard my arm crunch. They said it was the best soccer injury on our team yet!" Johnathan was obviously eager to tell his story. He was grinning broadly.

"Wow! I'm sorry I missed it." Jen laughed.

Johnathan leaned around Jen to see the man standing behind her. "Who's he?"

"This is my friend Furio. Furio, this is my friend Johnathan."

"Best friend." Johnathan corrected her. He stuck out his casted right hand and Furio tried not to laugh. The boy was clearly unsure about this "new friend".

"Is nice to meet you, Johnathan."

"You talk funny."

"Johnathan!" The three look ed to the elevator doors that Johnathan's mother was stepping out of. "Say you're sorry."

"Sorry." He ran over to her and they left. His mother waved back at Jen.

"Well, I don't know about this." Jen looked up at Furio. "Johnathan is an excellent judge of character and I don't think he likes you."

"Is this so?"

"Oh, yeah. He told me from the very beginning that Johnny Mand would be trouble and then they caught him throwing rocks on the playground."

Furio smiled. "You are right. He is an excellent judge. I should leave you now before I lose my temper and throw a rock."

Jen laughed out loud. It was the laugh that had been echoing in Furio's head since the lunch at Vesuvio. "Your laughter is very beautiful."

Jen instantly quieted down but she kept smiling. She looked into Furio's eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me? I get compliments all the time. This is no different._

"Come on." She took his arm again and headed for the door.

"Don't you keep her out too late!", the doorman the doorman called after them, smiling. Jen waived goodbye to him and then there was that laughter again.

Jen turned right.

"My car isa dis way." Furio gestured to the left.

"Hey, buddy, what do you think this is?", Jen put her hands on her hips jokingly. "We are going to The Spot, we are going to have dinner and we are going to have a few drinks and we are going to dance and while we are dancing we will be having a few more drinks. We'll take a cab." She lifted her chin and turned away from him.

"Hey, you wait just a minute!" Furio actually felt slight panic. "I do no dance!"

"Tonight you do!", she called over her shoulder as she hailed a taxi.


	9. Getting to The Spot

"Where?", the taxi driver wheezed without turning around. Jen wasn't even in the car yet.

"The Spot, please." She sat in the middle of the back seat and turned to Furio. "There's gum on the seat", she explained.

Furio looked over her and saw that there was in fact gum on the seat next to her.

"Is ok as long as you do no care to sit next to someone who maybe throws the rocks at you." Again he heard the laugh.

"Not at all."

Furio closed the door and the car pulled away. He could smell her perfume. It was sweet and a little bit fruity. Their arms were touching. This was a fact that escaped neither of them.

_Furio: How am I going to take an entire night of this?_

_Jen:_ _That gum was a Godsend. I hope that I'm torturing him._

_Furio: This is torture. She's so close..._

_Jen: God, he's close..._

_Furio: I need to kiss her..._

_Jen: I will not kiss him, I will not kiss him, I will not kiss him. No, wait. I will not kiss him yet, I will not kiss him yet, I will not kiss him yet..._

_Furio: She's making me crazy._

_Jen: I'll wait. I'll make him crazy._

The cab stopped and Jen opened her purse.

"No, I will get it." Furio reached for his pocket.

"No, really." Jen pulled out a change purse and Furio covered her hand with his. They both froze.

_Jen: Not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet..._

"Um, you are doing this fora me. I will pay. Please." Jen nodded and when he looked away she let out her breath quietly.

The line went around the block. Furio groaned and Jen laughed at him.

"Hey, don't worry", she did her best mobster voice. "You got connections."

This time I was Furio who laughed. Jen grasped his arm and led him alongside the line of people to the door.

"Howdy." Jen stuck her face just under that of a large man with a clip board. He looked at her and broke out in a grin.

"Damn! You clean up nice!" He had a southern accent, but Furio wasn't sure it warranted a 'Howdy'. "I thought you'd forgot about me."

"What? Never!" With that the man pushed the crowd aside and opened the door. There was some groaning and yelling from the crowd. A girl near the front said loudly, "Hey, I'd let him in too."

Jen turned to Furio as the door closed behind them.

"Sounds like I need to keep an eye on you or you might go home with someone else." _Shit._ Furio raised an eyebrow.

"Am I otherwise going home with you?", he moved closer.

_Don't panic, Jen. Stay cool... think of something good..._

She moved closer to him and brought her face near his.

"Of course you are."

Furio was surprised his head didn't explode.

"That's where your car is."

Jen came down off of her tip toes and turned her back to him nonchalantly. She walked to the bar that was directly in front of them and leaned forward on it, talking to the bar tender.

_Does she know everyone?_

It was a very nice view, Furio mused. Her dress was so short that he was sure if she leaned forward an inch more the view would improve significantly.

_How does she stay so cool? Maybe I misjudged, maybe she really is just showing me around..._

Jen turned and motioned for him to follow her again.

"Are you ready to eat?" Furio nodded and they took the elevator to the second floor. "The food here is great." The doors opened and Jen stepped out and moved forward. Furio was disappointed that she didn't take his arm this time. Then he realized what he was thinking and shrugged it off.


	10. Dinner

Furio looked up. Frosted glass lamps hung from the ceiling and glowed gold in the room. The tables were all booths and were covered in cream linen. The tables were large and square, made of dark wood. The maitre'd smiled when he saw Jen.

"Oh! We are looking lovely tonight!" The thin man gushed at her.

"Michael, you always know how to make me blush!" Jen kissed the man on the cheek as he took her hand. Furio would have been rather jealous had the man not been so flamboyant.

He led them to a table and excused himself.

"So", Furio began. "I am wondering if maybe you know every man in the city."

Jen smiled at him.

"The owner is one of my friends from home. Actually, a lot of us ended up here."

"How is this?" Furio considered a moment. "And, where is home?"

"Well, home is in Ohio, and", Jen tilted her head to the side, "we all just wanted something here. Most of my friends who ended up in the city are in theatre." Excited, she leaned towards him.

"We should go see one of their shows sometime. They're all wonderful!"

Furio couldn't care less about seeing one of her friends in a show, but he cared very much about her sudden excitement and the thought of having another excuse to see her.

"This would be wonderful! I am very much loving the theatre." He tried to mimic her enthusiasm.

Jen smiled at him for another moment and then looked to her menu.

_He couldn't care a damn thing less about the theatre..._

"Well?" Jenn looked at Furio. "Are you ready to dance or did you want desert?"

Furio's face felt warm. "I tell you that I do no dance."

"I know. I remember. We were leaving my apartment building and you said 'I do no dance', and I said..." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Come on, what did I say?"

He felt a little like she was mocking him. He wouldn't have let anyone else leave the table with all of their bones in tact, but somehow she was cute.

"You say that tonight I do, but you are wrong." Furio raised his eyebrows right back at her.

Jen stuck out her lower lip in a pout and slid closer to him on the booth. She covered his hand with hers.

"Please."

Furio's jaw went slack and he stared at her, motionless.

"Come on Hott-Stuff", she grasped his hand as she slid out the other side of the booth. "You aren't going to win and you know it." Furio followed her back to the elevator.


	11. Dancing

Furio couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. He was afraid of looking foolish in front of her. What would she think of his dancing, (if you could even call it that)? She took his hand and pulled him through the crowd onto the dance floor so that they were in the middle of the throng. Jen let go of his hand. Now he couldn't remember feeling so disappointed. Just the feel of her hand on his made him want her more than he'd wanted any other woman in a long time. That was just another reason to be afraid of dancing with her. She had her back to him. Her hips began to sway and she raised her arms so that her hands were just above her head. Furio froze where he stood. He was afraid to touch her. A man already moved in front of her. He put his hands on her waist. Furio instinctively stepped closer, but he saw Jen gently shake her head at the man. She looked back at him over her shoulder and following her gaze the man quickly disappeared. Since Furio stayed where he was, Jen took a small step backwards and closed the gap between them. She leaned back into him a little so that her shoulder blades rested on his chest. She still moved her hips but now her arms were down. Cautiously, Furio put his hands on her waist. He felt her put more of her weight on his chest.

_Ah ha. You have been doing this to me all night, but now I'll make you wait._

When Furio didn't make another move, Jen had a situation to consider.

_Alright, I know you want to hold me closer. It's obvious. Well, I guess I've won enough that I can give in just a little this time..._

She waited a few more beats and then Jen raised her arms again. She slipped a hand behind Furio's head, at the nape of his neck, just below his ponytail. He gave the slightest groan. She felt it more than heard it. The music was loud. She felt his right hand tighten on her waist and his left hand moved around onto her stomach. They danced like this and when the song changed Jen moved her free hand down to cover the one on her stomach. Furio lowered his head so that his lips were just above her ear. Jen turned toward him and continued dancing. She now stood with one of her legs between his. She had replaced her hand on the back of his neck and had the other on his shoulder. She was still swaying her hips back and forth to the song. Furio lowered his face to hers so that heir noses were almost touching. Jen lost her time with the music and slowed down. She forgot where she was. His hand slid up her spine. Suddenly Jen remembered herself. She took a half step back and straightened.

"Let's go get a drink!" She leaned close to his ear. "Aren't you thirsty?"

Furio only nodded. She smiled at him and moved her hand around from his neck to his cheek. She held it there for a moment. Then, she again took his hand and led him to the bar.

Sitting at the bar, Jen sipped her martini and studied Furio. She knew he'd been watching her very closely all night and now that he was looking around the club she finally had her chance to look at him. His arms were huge and his chest looked amazing under his tight t-shirt. Jen tried to imagine his stomach. Was it a well defined six-pack? Or was it solid, hard, flat muscle? She'd love either and couldn't wait to find out.

_Jen, remember: You are not one of the easy girls he's used to. Ok, so you'd really, really, really like to make it easy for him, but you're not going to. You are going to pretend that you are not easy. Yes that's it. You will be an actress._

Jen's eyes moved up and she almost fell off her stool. Furio had been watching her stare at his stomach.

"Uh, um..." _Shit._ "Sorry, my mind was wondering. I, uh, just kind of checked out for a minute there..."

Furio grinned at her. Oh, God. She wanted to crawl into his lap and cover his face with kisses. She wanted to feel his hands on here waist and stomach again... _Dammit!_ She was starring again. Well, no point in stumbling around covering it up...

"So, I told you that you looked great tonight; didn't I?" Jen looked him in the eye when she asked and gave him a flirty smile.

Still grinning, Furio replied, "Yes, but I will listen again."

Jen gave a little giggle.

"So, are you really having a terrible time dancing? I mean, I'm supposed to be showing you a good time and I practically forced you to do something that you told me you didn't want to."

"Jena, there is no thing that I would not do with you." He kissed her hand dramatically. This made her laugh out loud. She loved this. It was so much more fun than her normal dates.

A voice from behind interrupted the moment.

"Well, well, who's this? Why don't you introduce us, Jen?"

Jen's smile disappeared. "Let's go." She stood and took Furio's arm.

"Hey, don't leave. Let me buy you a drink." Furio recognized the man. It was Ben Archer, the actor, Jen's ex.

"I don't need or _want_ anything from you."

"Aw, Jenny, don't be like that..."

Jen cut him off. "Only my friends call me Jenny." She started to leave again. Furio planted his feet and stared Archer in the face.

"You musta be de stupidest man ona the entire planet."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Three men with Archer stepped forward. Jen squeezed Furio's arm and pulled hard.

"Come on! We are leaving." Reluctantly, Furio followed.

"Fine, be that way", he called after them. "Stupid Bitch!"

Jen froze. She spun on her heel and looked up at Furio. "Stay right here." She put emphasis on each word. She walked back to Archer.

"Ben." She stood in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"You really are the stupidest man on the planet." In one smooth motion she drew back her fist and then planted it on his left cheek. The man sunk to the floor. A crowd had gathered around them. Jen strode past Furio and he followed her out of the club, very impressed.


End file.
